The Other Potters and the Lost Generation
by OmahaSheriton
Summary: The trio's children embark on an adventure to renew the Wizarding World in America, which has been dying out for the past several decades. They befriend and help several American witches and Wizards, who are unaware of thier true heritage.
1. Foreward

**The Other Potters and the Lost Generation**

**Foreword**

All night long, Al watched as his window was bombarded by rain. The claps of thunder proceeded by flashes of lightning had chased away the concept of sleep. Little did he know that this storm would change, not only his life, but the entire wizarding world.

The aforementioned storm was raging on in two places – Ottery St. Catchpole, England and a small town called Grey Lake in the center of the United States. In this tiny place, a girl watched the shadows the rain cast through the windows on her ceiling. AS she lay in bed, she thought about how hard the upcoming school year would be. She wished something new and exciting would happen at school, or even better, in her life. It ever did. Just then, both she and Al, the little English boy, closed their eyes and wished the storm would stop.

And so, it did. Now for a wizard like Al, the power to control nature was like breathing. Dementors caused fog. Wizards created rainbows. Dragons caused droughts. But the girl lying in her room had never experienced anything like this before. She shrugged it off and rolled over to sleep, casting a glance at the short, yellow shelf above her bed.

If you are a good reader, you will wonder what the significance of this shelf is…and since I'm a good author, I'll tell you. The girl adored books, most especially the Harry Potter Series. She had a copy of each of the seven U.S. books and the first and last UK editions. Her wand, an ornament depicting Ron and the Sorting Hat, and a golden snitch figurine also resided there. For now, we will set this shelf aside.

Back in Ottery St. Catchpole, Al awoke to the round face and red locks of his wee sister, Lily. She bounced on the balls of her feet and tugged the blanket off his shoulder as she announced "I'm coming to school with you finally!!" Trying to sounds as calm as a boy who had just been rudely awakened by his first year sister could, he dismissed Lily. "Lil, there is plenty of time for you to be excited. Now let me have the final lie in of the summer," Al said sleepily. However, just as he rolled over to face the wall of his room and sleep once more, his elder brother, James, lost focus and dropped a previously levitating school trunk.

While Albus, James, and Lily ready themselves for another year at Hogwarts, you, my dear reader, will return to the states. The girl who stopped the storm awoke to quite a shock. A great tawny owl crashed into her window, and she leaped up to allow it into her room. Out of its claws fell a parchment letter sealed in russet colored wax that read:

_Dear Miss McCarthy,_

_The U.S. Magical Misuse Department has received word that you have performed an underage weather warp charm at approximately 3:07 a.m. this morning. Please cease and desist, or face a formal charge of underage wizardry. Thank you and have a pleasant day._

_Sincerely,_

_Ellaettea Hodge_

_Head of Magical Misuse Department_

_American Consulate of Wizards, Witches, and Magical Creatures_

Now, she was well aware of the laws of underage magic, being a "Harry Potter obsessed freak" as she was often called. She had always been told that it was very foolish to believe that the wizarding world truly existed. Every time she made mention of it, her dad simply said "It's all fiction." But this letter proved other wise. "I'm no witch, its too late for me…" she mused, rereading her letter. Her sixteenth birthday was fast approaching, meaning she should be in her 5th year of magical education. "Year five is a bit late to start learning magic" she thought.

But, oh how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: In Which the Reader learns little About a Lot**

As a good reader, you probably want some back story. After all, everything happens for a reason, right?

I'll begin: If you don't live under a rock, you've probably heard of Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. The One with the Power The Dark Lord Knew Not. The one immortalized by J.K. Rowling in her phenomenal best selling series. The one who has shirts, food, action figures, Halloween costumes, movies, bedding, and now even a theme park created in his likeness. Ya, that Harry. Now if you don't deserve to live under a rock, you have actually read these books. For these books are pivotal to my tale about Harry's children.

Jo Rowling - _**and I sincerely hope she doesn't mind me calling her that**_ - is not only a fantastic author... she's a witch. _**I also sincerely hope that Laura Mallory doesn't read this, because I really don't want to fuel her fire…**_ She has all the magical capabilities of the characters she wrote about. She wrote these stories to shed light on Harry's struggle to save the wizarding world, but we muggles call them fiction. Honestly, we're a bunch of doubting Dursleys. But her works are far from fiction. It all really happened. That, I can promise you. More on this later.

Here we are, twenty years later. It's been almost a year since _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ was released. The epilogue of the final installment showed the children of Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Harry, and even Draco boarding the Hogwarts express. Little did the masses know that the epilogue was being written from a bench the overlooked platform 9 ¾. Mrs. Rowling was watching, writing about what she saw. She was simply overjoyed to see the story come full circle, ending the book as it began – with a boy going to Hogwarts for his first year of magical education.

I again assume you are being a dutiful reader and wondering why Jo wrote these books. What set her apart from the other authors of the world? How was she lucky enough to document the lives of such great witches and wizards? She was in the right place at the right time, I suppose.

Tales of an impoverished mother with a young child who wrote the beginnings of Harry Potter on napkins from a local café are not too far from the truth. One day, Jo was jotting down ideas on small bits of paper she had with her in a busy, crowded café when a striking woman with deep green eyes and even deeper red hair entered. She was visibly pregnant and seemed tired and a bit frightened. She ordered a tea and then noticed that there was no where to sit. Jo offered the extra chair at her small table to the woman. Grateful, the woman began talking to Jo. The conversation led to the discovery that both women were magical and so the beautiful young witch, Lily, related her terrifying story to the writer. Jo was moved and wished she could stay longer to talk to the woman. However, she had to pick her young daughter up from the friend who was watching her. The two witches said their good byes and never saw each other again. About a year and a half later, Lily was killed by Lord Voldemort.

This is where my story begins….sort of.


End file.
